One Hot Night
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: Sequel to "Meeting A Stranger". A very sexy phone conversation between Jim & Melinda.


_**This is the SEQUEL to "Meeting A Stranger". If you haven't read it before you should ;)**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW!!!**_

A few weeks later Melinda was sitting alone at home watching some TV because she didn't feel like going out. So she just lay on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She ate it while she watched her favourite movie "The Sisterhood Of The Travelling Pants". Suddenly her cell phone went off. Melinda looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jim. A smile appeared across her face as she remembered the night in the bar. Melinda put the movie on hold, grabbed her cell and answered the call. "Hey Jim." She said. "Hey Mel, how did you know it was me?" he wanted to know. "Well there is this thing called caller ID." She laughed. "Oh right… I forgot about that. How are you?" "I'm pretty good and you?" she asked softly. "I'm fine, thanks. You know I can't…" he paused. "Forget our night?" she ended his sentence. "Yea. You were just amazing back then and I want to meet you again." He sounded nervous. "I feel the same. No need to be nervous." She laughed at him. "So are you free tonight?" he wanted to know. "Well, I'm free but I don't feel like going out tonight. What do you think about just phoning a little and we can meet some time this week?" she offered. "Sounds pretty good for me. So what were you doing the whole time?" "I watched some TV and ate popcorn." "Oh I love women who eat junk food once in a while." He said lovingly. "Why?" she asked confused. "Well, because they aren't skinny. I like women having curves. I like women who look like you… Just perfect." He whispered seductively. Melinda could feel herself getting wet as he said that. "Jim, please don't say stuff like this…" she breathed. "Why not?" "You're making me…" "Horny?" he ended her sentence. "Yea." She whispered. "Good… Cause I feel the same way!" he let out a little moan. "Stop moaning, please… I'm already wet." "God Mel, you shouldn't have said that. Now I'm even harder than before." He moaned again.

Melinda giggled "Perhaps we should both do something about this" she said seductively. Jim let out a little moan "Mel, I was I could feel that perfect body of yours against mine" Jim said hornily. "Jim, please don't do this to me" Melinda moaned. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it" Jim chuckled. "Jim, if we don't stop I swear I will start fingering myself right here with you on this phone" Melinda let out a moan. "Good, then I'm not alone" Jim moaned as he reached down in his boxers to rub himself. "Jim, what are you wearing" Melinda moaned as she started to reach down in her panties. "Just my boxers babe" Jim said. Melinda shivered "Take em off" Melinda moaned lightly. "What are you wearing" Jim asked as he took off his boxers and threw them on the floor and started to stroke himself. Melinda giggled "Nothing. I just got out of the shower a short while ago before you called" Melinda pulled her towel off her and threw it on the floor. Jim moaned "Oh god Mel, your really making me wish I was there with you right now" Jim moaned as he stroked himself slowly pictured her naked body in his mind. "Do you know what I really wished I could do right now" Melinda said seductively. "What" Jim asked. "I wish I could have that big cock of yours in my mouth and suck it hard" Melinda moaned as she thought about that night they did it in the restroom. "You tasted so good" Melinda added. Jim moaned "I wish I could taste you too. You tasted so good. I just can't stop craving for you. I just want to have my tongue in your tight pussy so bad and eat you" Jim said. Melinda moaned as she rubbed herself. "And then I would ravage you in cool whip and lick every inch off your lucious body" Jim added. Melinda moaned loudly "Oh Jim, you are so dirty" Melinda moaned. "But you know what Jim, I would use chocolate syrup for your fine ass body. I lick it off your chest, your stomach, your belly button and that big cock of yours" Melinda moaned and wet her lips with her tongue, her mouth was practically watering. "Oh man" Jim moaned "I wish we could do all this now because your making me want you so bad" Jim moaned more and really started to stroke his cock fast. "Then I would carry you to the bed and lay you down and starting kissing and sucking those bodacious breasts of yours and I would bite those nipples lightly and make you moan loud" Jim growled. Melinda let out a moan and stuck 2 fingers in her and started to rub herself. "Then I would force you down on the bed and hold you down as I licked your body and bite those nipples and make you scream my name and then I would start to tease you by rubbing my wet pussy against your hard cock, making you want me more and more with each rub" Melinda said, her body shook as she could imagine exactly what that felt like. "Oh god baby" Jim moaned "And then I would take you in me with such a hard thrust down on you, you would scream my name" Melinda moaned as she rubbed her self. Jim stroked himself "Wow. And then I would flip you over so I was on top of you and I was thrust in and out of you hard and fast making your legs wrapped around me begging me to go deeper and deeper in you" Jim growled. "Oh Jim" Melinda moaned. "You like that baby" Jim moaned into the phone. "Very" Melinda said as she continued to finger herself. "I'd go see deep in you, your nails would sink right in my ass cheeks and scratch my back very hardly. "You know me way to well Jimmy boy" Melinda moaned. "Then just as you feel your about to explode in me. I push you off me and get over you and started to kiss you again as let you re-enter me. I bounce on you more and more making the knot you feel in your stomach tighter and tighter with each thrust I make and soon we both feel my orgasm coursing through my body and........." Melinda was moaning she was right at the edge and continued to do it which made her cum. "I make my big explosion" Jim moaned loudly as he cummed over his torso "And you collapse on me kissing me all over my chest and I run my finger through your hair as we both lay there just feeling each other" Jim moaned in delightly as he slowly stopped stroking his cock and Melinda did the same as she removed her fingers from her pussy "So good" she moaned as she tasted her self.

There was silence on the phone for a few minutes. "Jim, are you alright?" she asked softly in the phone. "Y-Yea… I think I'm a-alright. You?" he said breathlessly. "I am…" she paused. "I-I could actually feel y-you." Melinda breathed into the phone. "Same. And you felt great." "So did you. God… I need to see you really soon. We gotta continue this." She licked her fingers again. "I can't wait to _see_ and _feel _you again." He said seductively. "I can't wait to actually _have_ your big cock in me." She said dirtily. "Mel, stop talking like this… Or I'm getting hard again." He breathed heavily. "Good." "I think we should make an appointment to meet each other." He said. "Yea. Are you free tomorrow? Cause I don't think I can wait any longer now." She offered. "I'm always free for you." He said seductively. "Good to know. So let's meet at the bar. The thresen like the last time." She smiled at herself. "Great idea. Let's meet around 7pm." "I'll be there…. Expect a hot dress with a lot of cleavage!" she knew exactly that it made Jim horny again. "I'm looking forward to it." He whispered. "Me too." She paused. "Jim, I'm gonna go to bed now. I want to look beautiful tomorrow." "You look beautiful no matter what. A pretty lady can't be ugly! And you're the prettiest." She was basically drooling. "Stop it. Have a nice sleep… And Jim?" "What?" "Thanks for this amazing phone call." She said before hanging up. "You're welcome." Jim answered but the line was already dead. He hung up, too, and turned around in his bed before he drifted off in a peaceful sleep dreaming of Melinda. Meanwhile Melinda was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. When she was ready she went over to the bedroom with a big smile on her face. She lay down and covered her still naked body with the sheets. She turned around in bed before she drifted off in a peaceful dream about Jim, too.

_**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
